Bradley's Funny Valentines
by TonyOctober 2.0
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Bradley sends a funny valentine to every single girl in his school to show them how stupid Valentine's Day is, but his plan backfires and is sent into big trouble. How will he get out of this one? Find out!


**Author's Note: This is my first Stickin' Around fanfic, so please go easy on me! This fic is also a story that is turning ten today. I don't own anything except for Jack, Sophie, Bertha, and Frankie Stickler, whom I'll be explaining their characters a lot more in the future.**

**Plot: In his hatred of Valentine's Day, Bradley sends a funny valentine to every single girl in Middle Stick Elementary School to show them how stupid Valentine's Day is, but his plan soon backfires when the girls mistaken them for real valentine cards.**

**Adapted By: Veronica Jhee Cochran**

**Based On A Short Story By: Gregg Taylor**

**Copyright Original Story November 13, 1999**

**Adapted Story November 13, 2009**

* * *

It was February 13th in Middle Stick Elementary School and everyone was preparing for Valentine's Day, which was tomorrow. In Miss Mobley's class, everyone was making a Valentine's Day bag, so the students could stuff their Valentine's Day treats in there.

A boy was coloring in a heart with a red crayon, trying to stay in the lines as he can. Miss Mobley walks by and comments on his work in progress.

"Excellent coloring, Tony!"

"Thank you, Miss M!"

Miss Mobley continued to walk across some students, while praising and even criticizing their work.

"Good use of frills, William."

"Nice usage of lettering, Ashley."

"Beautiful glitters, Nina."

Miss Mobley looks at Jack and was getting disgusted by his picture.

"Jack, that picture is inappropriate. Start all over again."

Then, Miss Mobley proceeds to walk over to Bradley, who was already finished with his bag. She gasped because of Bradley's bag. His bag had a human heart with an arrow stabbed right through it. Blood was spewing out of the heart. Below the heart and written in blood was "Happy Valentine's Day".

"Bradley, your Valentine's Day bag! It's absolutely grotesque!" Miss Mobley gasped.

"Why, thank you, Miss Mobley." Bradley thanked.

"Are you sure you don't want to make a romantic bag? I mean Valentine's Day is tomorrow and others don't want to drop their cards into such a scary sack."

"It's okay, Miss Mobley. I don't want any valentines!"

The class gasped.

"I'm not giving any valentines either!"

The class gasped and this time louder.

"Bradley, are you sure?" Miss Mobley asked.

"I'm positive!" Bradley answered. "I'm not giving out any valentines due to how stupid this holiday is."

"But, aren't you going to feel bad when everyone else is getting valentines, except for you?"

"Nope!"

After this response, the class murmured about Bradley hating Valentine's Day.

* * *

An hour later, the school bell rang, which signaled the students to exit out of the school. Bradley was walking with his friends, Stacy, Dill, Melody, Polly, and Stacy's cousin, Frankie Stickler, talking about Valentine's Day.

"Bradley, how come you hate Valentine's Day?" Stacy Stickler questioned. "It filled with love and romance and people hugging and kissing one another."

"Exactly why I hate Valentine's Day!" Bradley responded. "It's filled with mushy stuff that only goofy saps would fall for."

"Bradley, you're such a Valentine's Day Grinch!" Stacy complimented, turning Bradley into a red, hairy monster just like the Grinch.

"Dang, why is it so breezy?" Grinch Bradley groaned, shivering from the wintery cold.

"Being naked and not wearing clothes would be the reason." Frankie answered, turning Bradley back to his regular self.

"WELL, I THINK THAT YOU'RE CRAZY!" Dill shouted. "VALENTINE'S DAY IS THE MOST ROMANTIC HOLIDAY OF THE YEAR, TOUCHING EVERY HEART, YOUNG AND OLD."

"It's also the tradition that celebrates a Roman man named St. Valentine, who helped a soldier find true love even though it was forbidden by law for soldiers to marry." Polly explained. "After St. Valentine died, the law was altered so that soldiers were no longer barred from being married to their loved ones. Now, Valentine's Day is still being celebrated internationally by all people on February 14th."

"Plus you can get free candy, baked goodies, and even presents from people." Melody joined in.

"Yeah, but you can also get free candy, baked goodies, and presents on Halloween, Christmas, and your birthday." Bradley finished. "And you don't have to give a valentine to get some."

After that, most of gang left to prepare for Valentine's Day, except for Stacy and Bradley.

"Stacy!" Stella, Stacy's mom, called out from Latchkey Gardens Apartment. "Time to do your valentines for your classmates!"

"Coming, mom!" Stacy replied. "Well, that's one of the only things I dislike about Valentine's Day, signing valentines to every student. See ya!"

"See ya!" Bradley grumbled.

He grumbled to himself some more about Valentine's Day until Mr. Doodler, a senior citizen, walked over to Bradley. He was feeling concerned about him.

"What's the matter, Bradley?" Mr. Doodler asked.

"Oh nothing, except that everyone is making a big deal about Valentine's Day." Bradley answered. "In fact, my mom will have to make me sign those store-bought cheesy valentines that everyone has to give one another on Valentine's Day, which I hate! Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do, Bradley! You know back in my day, we didn't have store-bought valentines; we have to make ours with our own bare hands. When you give one of those puppies, you made your point!" Mr. Doodler explained.

"Made your own cards, eh?" Bradley pondered, and then his face lit up. "That's it! Thank you Mr. Doodler, for giving me such a fantastic idea. I'm going to make my point loud and clear!"

"You're welcome, Bradley!" Mr. Doodler smiled, as Bradley ran straight into his own house.

* * *

Later that night in his room, Bradley was still making his funny valentines. That is, his mom, Brittney, comes into his room to check up on him.

"Bradley, are you signing your valentines to your classmates?" Brittney questioned.

"No, I'm making hand-made special valentines to each and every girl on Valentine's Day." Bradley responded. "So, no store-bought valentines."

"Aw, how sweet!" Brittney awed. "If you need me, I'll be downstairs, watching Castellaneta, I mean Casa Blank Stare, on TV."

After Brittney left the room, Bradley had continued on his "special" valentines.

_Dear Lisa,_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue,_

_Your orange, silky hair is smooth_

_And smells like cheese fondue!_

_Love, Bradley_

"Ha ha ha, what a classic!" Bradley laughed, as he starts another valentine.

_Dear Jasmine, _

_May I compare thee to a summer's day? I'll do that eventually! _

_Love, Bradley_

Bradley continued to mischievously laugh as he worked on his funny valentines.

* * *

On Valentine's Day, Bradley sent out his cards to every girl in Middle Stick Elementary School. Now, he was chilling out on the playground, waiting for the fireworks to happen. Jack, the kid that was drew the inappropriate picture yesterday, was with Bradley at the time.

"Whoa Bradley, you boycotted Valentine's Day." Jack stated.

"Did I Jack?" Bradley questioned, cocking up his head.

"What cha talking about man?"

"As I speak, every girl at my school is opening a handmade valentine from me."

"Bradley, I didn't know you were a softie."

"Not quite, my amigo. I used my cards for a little holiday fun."

Bradley gave one of his funny valentines for Jack to read.

"_Dear Michelle, _

_Do you want to be mine? (A land mine, that is) _

_Love, Bradley_!" Jack read out loud, smiling. "You wrote joke cards."

"And when the girls read them, they'll see how dumb this whole Valentine's Day really is." Bradley told Jack.

After Jack left, a girl, Leah, ran over to Bradley, with one of Bradley's funny valentine.

"Thank you for that Valentine's Day card, Bradley. It was really sweet of you." Leah thanked.

"Oh you shouldn't have." Bradley responded slyly, and then puzzled. "Say what?"

"I said it was really sweet of you." Leah repeated herself. "After what you said about Valentine's Day yesterday, I thought that no one was getting a card from you. Well, I guess you made that special exception for me. Bradley, I'm so flattered."

"F-f-f-f-flattered?" Bradley stuttered, couldn't believed what he was hearing.

When Leah left, another girl, named Jasmine, came to Bradley.

"Good morning, Bradley. I just got your card." Jasmine teased.

"Hey, Jasmine!" Bradley greeted. "No hard feelings, right?"

"Absolutely no hard feelings! But, I do have one question; what does eventually mean?"

"Uhh ... later!"

"Until then, Bradley. Goodbye!"

With that, Jasmine left. Bradley became worried as his plan backfired and can only say a few words about it.

"Oh man, I'm in deep deep trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Girls' Bathroom, Ashley was skimming valentines and throwing them in the trash.

"Stupid! Stupidly stupid!" Ashley grumbled, as she threw each valentine in the trash. "Not trying! Trying too hard! Too cheesy! Too goofy! Ugh, too creepy!"

When she got to Bradley's card, she liked it. The card was a pink heart cut from construction paper, with golden glitter sparked everywhere and white frills lining out the heart. The message she read was different from the heart.

_Dear Ashley, _

_You bring me down to my knees_

_With your hair as beautiful and lively_

_Just like Ocean Breeze._

_Love, Bradley_

Ashley read that note again and again, hugging the card close to her. She felt light for a few moments and then guilty for treating Bradley like garbage.

_Finally, a good card and it's made by Bradley. I didn't know he was the romantic type._ Ashley thought. _Wow, I think I'm being too harsh on Bradley; Maybe he's not an immature sap after all._

* * *

In the hallways, Polly was at her locker when Bertha, another school bully, walked to Polly.

"Yo, shrimp!" Bertha demanded, grabbing Polly up by the shirt and slamming her by the locker. "Have you seen Scradley anywhere?"

"No, I haven't seen him prior to this moment all day." Polly calmly answered, despite being in a situation like this.

"When you do, tell him that I need to have a little chat about a certain valentine he gave to me." Then for some weird reason, Bertha turns all lovey-dovey like. "Because I want to kiss him, hug him until his body breaks in half, and never let him go due to his romantic charms." When she was saying this, she hugged Polly so hard that she couldn't breathe. "He's such a sweetheart."

Bertha drops Polly and skips away. When Bertha was away, Polly opened her locker and Bradley came out of it. Bradley was hiding in Polly's locker the whole time Bertha was here.

"Thanks for saving my butt, Polly!" Bradley thanked.

"You're welcome!" Polly explained. "Even though you've given me a funny valentine, I'm acting mature about this unlike those other female students, who will mob you. There are a couple of girls coming by in just a moment due to girls' gym class ending. It's best to scram out of here before they arrive."

"Thanks again, Polly!" Bradley thanked again.

Bradley ran into Jack, when he saw him in the hallways and told Jack about his dilemma.

"Oh Jack, this is really bad!" Bradley cried. "Every girl thinks that I didn't give a valentine to anyone but her. Ever since I made special handmade valentines, they each think I did it just for only them. If they figure out I give a valentine to every single girl in Middle Stick Elementary School, they'll ... they'll ... Oh no! I'm doomed!"

"Not to worry, B-man because I'm the man with a plan." Jack cooed.

"What do I do?"

"First, you've got to go up to every girl you've given a valentine to and say, 'I'm glad you like the valentine, but let's keep this between us, okay?' and then wink to seal the deal."

"Wink to seal the deal, huh? How do you know this stuff?"

"I take myself weekly trips to the Girl's Locker Room, disguised as a girl. I overheard a conversation that girls love winks to seal a deal. Did you know that Yvette has devel-"

"Not now, Jack!" Bradley interrupted.

* * *

Around lunchtime, Leah, Lisa, and the other girls were talking about the valentines they received.

"These are the worst Valentine's Day cards ever!" Yvette, an improved girl, claimed. "All of them are either horrible, corny, cheap, stupid, and/or downright creepy!"

"Well not all of them, Yvette." Ashley sighed, dreamingly. "There was just one card that was perfect."

"Who was it from?" Pam, a girl, asked. "And don't spare us the details."

"Girls, do you remember when Bradley said he's not giving out any valentines? Well, you're not going to believe this but Bradley made me a Valentine's Day card!" Ashley explained, holding up Bradley's valentine resulting with the girls gasping in shock. "He used lace, markers, and the most sparkly golden glitter I've ever seen." Ashley sighed for a moment and then noticed the girls not sighing with her. "Why aren't you sighing with me?"

"Because he made a Valentine's Day card for me!" Harriet, another girl, shouted.

"And me!"

"Me too!"

"Mine was so much better than yours!"

"What cha talking about, Harriet! He insulted you by stating that he'd keep you ... in the basement!"

"Well, at least it's better than being a land mine, Michelle!"

Then, everything turned into a fight cloud as the girls were beating each other up.

* * *

While this was going on, Bradley has taken Jack's advice and is currently at the monkey bars. He is talking to Sophie, who was hanging upside down on one of the bars.

"I'm glad you like the valentine, Sophie. But, let's keep this between us, okay?" Bradley winked.

"Okay!" Sophie winked back, and then noticing the brawl nearby. "Gotta go, there's a female brawl and I want to join in!" Sophie jumps off of the monkey bars and joins the brawl. "I'm angry at you! Bicker, bicker, bicker! He's mine! Bicker, bicker, bicker! Oh, you are so going down! Bicker, bicker, bicker!" Sophie grabs a baseball bat from a girl. "Batter up!" She swings it onto another girl's head.

Ashley couldn't handle this anymore, due to it all caused by Bradley's funny valentines.

"Ladies, stop!" Ashley yelled, making the girls stop. "Why are we beating up each other? Bradley's the one who did all of this. He gave out valentines to each and every one of us!"

"He told me that I was amazing!" Pam shouted.

"He told me that I was special!" Yvette argued.

"Yeah, you're special aright!" Jasmine muttered.

"He told me to keep that between us!" Sophie raged.

"Bradley's not only immature, but he is also a liar too!" Ashley declared. "That Brite guy is so toast and not the yummy, French toast kind." Ashley declared, holding a lipstick dispenser. "So, let's give him a beating and a makeover he'll never forget! Who's with me?"

"I'm with you!" The girls cheered, raising their fists in the air.

* * *

Back at the monkey bars, Bradley was listening to something.

"What are they cheering about?" Bradley wondered, listening closely to the girls' cheers.

"Down with Bradley! Down with Bradley! Down with Bradley!" The girls chanted.

"Oh no! They found out!" Bradley gasped, starting to run. "I'd better run before it's-"

"There he is! Let's get him!" Harriet screamed, pointing at Bradley.

Bradley gulped before the girls chased him. He made into the hallways again, losing the all-female angry mob. Bradley made a sigh of relief and was safe until Stacy Stickler spotted him.

"Bradley, I've been looking all over for you!" Stacy called.

"Stace, I don't have time for you. I have to go somewh-" Bradley cried, ready to run away.

"Just a moment, B-man." Stacy interrupted. "I want to thank you for giving me this lovely valentine. It was so mature of you to draw in hearts and flowers in my card. I thought you were against this kind of stuff."

"Thanks, I normally am! But, I have to run!" Bradley told Stacy, trying to run away again until Melody rolled over to Bradley.

"There you are Bradley!" Melody talked. "I was eating lunch when I got a chance to read my valentines. Yours was the most romantic!"

"Hold on! He gave you a valentine!" Stacy confronted Melody.

"Yeah, but he put a little more effort into mine than yours!" Melody fought back.

"No, he didn't! He used glitter on mine unlike yours!"

"Well, he purposely colored out of the lines for yours!"

"He's just being creative!" Stacy hissed at Melody and then to Bradley. "Aren't you B-man?"

"Yes, I was being creative!" Bradley answered, nervously.

"I thought you put a lot more work onto mine!" Melody snapped.

"I did!" Bradley shouted.

"What about mine?" Stacy demanded.

"I worked on yours a lot, too!" Bradley responded, sweating. "In fact, I worked on both of yours equally!"

"Excuse us, Melody!" Stacy excused herself, while pulling Bradley into a corner, nearby.

When they were there, Stacy started to get all scoldy-like.

"Bradley, how could you?" Stacy scolded. "I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend!" Bradley replied. "It's that I want to play a prank on the girls to show them how stupid Valentine's Day really is."

"How did that turn out?"

"It backfired. I didn't know that they would make a big deal about it! Oh Stacy, help me!"

"And why should I help you?"

"Because you are my friend and friends don't betray each other."

"D'oh, he used the friend card. What else?"

"And you secretly like me!"

"Good point!"

"So are you going to help me?"

"Fine, I'll help you!"

"Yes!" Bradley cheered, punching the air.

* * *

A few minutes later, Stacy and Bradley were speed-walking in the hallways, finding a place to hide.

"Okay, I'll just hide in Polly's locker and I'll be clear for the entire day." Bradley told Stacy.

Stacy and Bradley stopped when they saw the all-female angry mob (including Melody) talking to Russell and Lance nearby.

"Hey, have you seen that 123-timing, hand-made card giving, cheap, creep anywhere?" Bertha demanded.

"What?" Russell asked, confused.

"I'm talking about Scradley." Bertha cleared out.

Russell and Lance were going to say, "No!", until Lance spotted Stacy and Bradley.

"Over here, girls!" Lance pointed out.

The angry mob turned theirs hate-filled eyes onto Stacy and Bradley.

"Thanks, Lance!" Stacy thanked, sarcastically.

The angry started to chase Stacy and Bradley in hot pursuit.

"Hide in the boys' room!" Stacy and Bradley screamed, running to the boys' room.

Bradley ran into the boys' room. Stacy almost did if Bradley didn't push his hand in front of Stacy, restraining her from going into the boys' bathroom.

"Stacy, you can't come in here. No girls allowed!" Bradley firmly instructed Stacy. "Guard the door while I'm in here, okay!"

"Gotcha!" Stacy saluted, guarding the bathroom door.

Bradley was out of breath when he reached the boys' room, where he saw Frankie, Dill, and Jack, washing their hands. Talk about a strange coincidence. Frankie noticed Bradley first.

"Why are you out of breath?" Frankie asked.

"Hide … from … girls!" Bradley panted.

"Oh, can I play?" Jack slyly cooed, cocking his eyebrows.

"Jack, it's not that kind of Hide-And-Seek." Bradley snapped, annoyingly at Jack. "Besides, I tricked the girls with funny valentines, now they're going to beat me up and then give me a makeover like a model."

"Like a male model." Frankie replied.

"No, a female one." Bradley groaned, making Frankie wince at Bradley's reply.

"Well, nice knowing ya man." Jack waved.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE THE GIRLS TRAP US IN HERE!" Dill shrieked.

Jack and Dill were about to leave until they saw the girls right in front of the boys' room, demanding Stacy to let them through. Stacy twisted her head and noticed the boys that were about to leave the room.

"Too late!" Stacy responded, sadly.

* * *

Outside of the boys' room, Bertha was making a deal with Russell and Lance.

"I need you two to get Scradley out of the boys' room and we'll do the rest!" Bertha commanded.

"Okay, but make sure you save a few pieces for us." Lance demanded. "We've always wanted to beat up a boy, who's forced to wear a dress."

"Deal!" Bertha uttered, shaking both Russell and Lance's hands.

* * *

Back at the boys' room entrance, Ashley was growing impatient with Stacy.

"Stacy Stella Stickler, let us through right now!" Ashley ordered.

"Over my dead body!" Stacy barked, and then she saw Sophie with the baseball bat she stole earlier, grinning evilly at a nervous Stacy. "Sophie, where did you get that bat?"

The ruckus was so loud that it can be heard in the boys' room. This worried the boys, but it worried Bradley the most.

"Oh man, Stacy's hurting out there and it's all my fault!" Bradley yelped. "What do I do to stop the girls from causing any more harm?"

"WELL, ONE OF US CAN RESCUE A SICK BOY FROM THE BOYS' ROOM." Dill explained, loudly. "YOU'LL BE THE SICK BOY AND I'LL BE THE DOCTOR WHO RESCUES YOU. WHEN I RESCUE YOU, THE GIRLS WOULDN'T EVEN GO NEAR YOU AND YOU'LL BE FREE TO GO. HOW DOES THAT SOUND?"

"I like that plan except for a few reasons." Bradley pointed out. "One, how was a doctor there when the girls blocked the boys' room. Two, how are you going to explain the pre-puberty voice of yours. Three, where are you going to get that doctor disguise when you just thought that plan up yourself. So, the plan isn't going to work."

"How about we throw water balloons at the girls and make a big run for it." Jack added on.

"No, that'll make them more angry at me more than ever." Bradley replied. "I'll just have to stay in here until the girls calm down and forget about hurting me."

"I don't know, man!" Jack responded. "I've heard that girls can stay mad up to seven years."

Bradley pondered at this moment.

* * *

Seven years later, Bradley, Jack, Dill, and Frankie are still in the boys' room.

"HOLY MACKEREL! IT'S BEEN SEVEN YEARS SINCE WE'VE BEEN TRAPPED IN THE BOYS' ROOM AND I NEVER HAVE TO HOLD IT!" Dill shouted out, making the three boys cover their ears.

"Dill, there is something called using your indoor voice!" Frankie reminded Dill.

"Listen, the mob has stopped chanting. I'd better check on Stacy." Bradley told his friends, checking on Stacy and the outside. "I hope she's not that badly injured from the beatings she put up with."

Bradley opened the door and seen that the mob was already gone. The hallway was lonely except for Stacy, who was lying on the floor hurt. She was disheveled from the beatings the girls have given her. Her hair was messed up and her body was covered with bruises. Her eyes were barely awake and her mouth was struggling to breathe. Bradley rushed over to the beaten body and cradled her into his arms.

"Stacy, speak to me!" Bradley cried.

"Oh Bradley, it was bad, real bad!" Stacy struggled to answer and breathe at the same time. "The girls, they did horrible things outside of the boys' room."

"Like what?"

"They beat me up and did unspeakable things that I can't explain."

"Didn't Principal Coffin or anyone else try to stop the all-female angry mob?"

"Principal Coffin tried to stop them, but they were stronger than him and finished him off."

"What happened to the angry mob?"

"They gave up and were escorted by the police. They finally calm down and moved on. But, I don't think I'll ever move again."

Stacy went to sleep again, but a tear-filled Bradley stirred her awake again.

"Don't say that, Stace! You're a strong and independent girl, and you have a lot to do with your life! Don't die on me now!"

"I can't go on much longer, my life is almost over!"

"Stacy, I'll rush you to the hospital and everything is gotta be alright! You'll see!"

"It's too late for treatment now! My beatings are beyond repairs!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"The angry has beaten me so badly, that they've beaten me... beaten me... beaten me... beaten me to death!"

Those were Stacy's last words as she breathed her last breath. Bradley couldn't believe it; His friend has been beaten to death, literally. He can only cry and hold Stacy's dead body for a few moments before crying out a famous Star Wars cliché.

"No!"

* * *

Bradley snapped back to reality as more boys were thinking about more plans for him.

"I can't stay in the boy's room for seven years!" Bradley wallowed. "I don't like Dill's voice after it reaches puberty and Stacy will be beaten to death if I stay in here for seven years!"

"ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, YOU NEVER HAVE TO HOLD IT BECAUSE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE IN THE BOYS' BATHROOM!" Dill shouted.

"If you want to know my advice," Frankie advised, touching Bradley's left shoulder. "I think you should apologize to all of the girls that you've sent funny valentines to."

"Wait, Frankie." Bradley turned his head around, facing Frankie. "I thought you were the mischievous prankster."

"Well, I can give good advice once in a while, can I?" Frankie shrugged.

* * *

In the hallways, the girls were still hurting Stacy and continuously chanting, "Down with Bradley!". Russell and Lance were about to get Bradley from the boys' room until the door opened to reveal Bradley. The mob stopped doing everything and focused their attention on Bradley.

"I come in peace!" Bradley surrendered. "Now, before you do horrible things to me, I just want to apologize to each and every one of you."

"Girls, put the makeup and dresses away." Ashley ordered. "You may continue speaking."

"Female students of Middle Stick Elementary School," Bradley apologized. "I, Bradley Brandon Brite, do hereby apologize for any hard feelings that I have inflicted on you. However, accidental in my opinion. You see, even though I delivered the cards to every single one of you, I work on these cards equally with all of my time and effort. When you opened your cards, I made you feel special. In return, you made me feel special. Today, I learned that every boy must that it's not good to toy with others. For example, girls, little kids, adults, and animals, but mostly girls and not to mention their feelings. And I promise never to do that again. Because the thing is girls, you're all my friends and each deserve to have a real, special valentine. Once again, I'm sorry! If you forgive me, I'll be more mature about girl's feelings. If you don't forgive me, do your worst. I'll take it like a man!"

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Michelle responded. "We would've understood you a lot better."

"Yeah!" Harriet chimed in. "And you did put a lot of work through all of this!"

"Not to mention that these are beautiful cards." Yvette commented.

"It was nice of you to give those out to every single girl out there." Leah agreed.

"And have some clever jokes on there, like comparing Ashley to her dog and commenting about my stinky hair." Lisa giggled.

"Aw, apology accepted, Bradley!" Melody awed.

"We're sorry for mobbing you!" Jasmine apologized.

The girls agreed with Jasmine and apologized to Bradley and Stacy for giving them a hard time. Bradley was relieved from all of this and so was Jack, Dill, and Frankie, who just emerged out of the boys' room.

"Phew, thank goodness you girls understand because I worked really hard on those funny valentines." Bradley thanked.

"AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T TAKE A TRIP TO THE GIRLS' LOCKER ROOM WEEKLY, DISGUISED AS A GIRL, LIKE JACK DID!" Dill shouted.

Dill's response was so loud that it silenced the chatter and made the girls mad again. This time it was directly at Jack, who was just leaving the boys' room for class.

"Thanks a lot, Big Mouth!" Jack snapped, noticing what Dill has shouted out loud.

"You saw us in the Girls' Locker Room?" Ashley hissed.

"Uh... heh... heh..." Jack laughed nervously. "Did I go to the Girls' Locker Room, disguised as a girl, what a strange thought. That silly Dilly; he doesn't know what he's saying half of the time." Then, he noticed something attractive about Yvette. "My Yvette, looks like you've developed greatly and I'm not talking about your ABCs. Oh wait, yes I am!"

Yvette angrily blushed at that comment. The girls were still shooting daggers at Jack, who stopped laughing and started shaking. They were not going to forgive this victim this time, unless they give him his just desserts.

"Primp him!" Sophie commanded, waving the baseball bat over her head.

Soon, Jack was in for the beating of the century as he was being chased by the all-female angry mob with Russell and Lance behind the angry mob.

"Hey, wait for us!" Lance shouted, catching up to the girls. "I want to get a piece of him, too!"

As Jack was running for his life, Stacy and Bradley were witnessing the whole thing in silence.

"Oh my!" Bradley whispered. "I think we should give him pity for what he's going through."

"Poor Jack!" Stacy pitied. "He's going to get hurt big time."

"Yeah, he'll never be the same again." Bradley finished. "So sad, so blue!"

"I hope he makes it out okay." Stacy sighed.

For a while, Stacy and Bradley hang their heads down. Next, they perked their heads up and grinned at one another.

"Well, better him than me!" Bradley grinned.

"Yeah, let's get outta here before things get ugly or should I say pretty." Stacy chuckled.

They were laughing at the line Stacy had just made and started walking.

"Next year, I'm getting store-bought valentines." Bradley declared.

"So, that means you learned your lesson?" Stacy pondered.

"Absolutely! I'm not making hand-made valentines again, except for one student I'm going to make especially for her."

Stacy's eyes lit up as he said that.

"Who are you going to give that valentine to?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Come on, tell me!"

"Nope, my lips are sealed!"

"Tell me, Bradley!"

"Nope!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No, you'll just have to wait until next year to find out." Bradley playfully teased Stacy with a wink to seal the deal.

"Bradley!" Stacy yelled, playfully to Bradley.

It looks like Valentine's Day was an interesting day for Bradley this year, after all.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The End  
****Talk about it after you read it!**

**Special Thanks For These Special Lines And Jokes:**

**Gregg Taylor (For that story)**

**Adam I. Lapidus**

**Pamela Eells**

**Howard Nemetz**

**Rachel Powell**

**Brian Swenlin**


End file.
